


I'll Really Claim You Now

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kelly Severide, Bottom Matthew Casey, Canon Rewrite, Dry Orgasm, Episode Fix-it, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Hot Sex, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rewrite, Rough Sex, Season/Series 01, Sequel, Sex, Sex Toys, Top Kelly Severide, Top Matthew Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Matt gets his revenge on Kelly for the whole Nikki deal where Kelly waited for him to make his claim.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	I'll Really Claim You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pall/gifts), [MaFerAmezquita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaFerAmezquita/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stake Your Claim Sooner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549455) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay so two of my reviews asked for a sequel to another story Stake Your Claim Sooner and this is what I came up with.
> 
> AN2: I don't know if I'll be able to get anymore stories up in this fandom before Friday so giving you all this early. Having to have something done Friday to hopefully make the pain of standing in my feet stop.

Matt couldn't help but smile when he looked down at Kelly lying on their bed. He had him naked and his hands restrained so he couldn't touch him. They had gotten home from shift and he had finally come up with his punishment for what happened with Nikki. Matt had first bent Kelly over the couch fucking him. He just hadn't let him cum, but he had filled Kelly's ass with cum before he'd slid the butt plug into him. It was a bonus since it vibrated right against his prostate. He had a cock ring on him too and now that they were in their bedroom he was going to have even more fun. 

Kelly had let it go on for a week so he knew he was going to drag this out for a little while. He hadn't touched Kelly since he'd secured him to the bed. At least not with his body parts, he'd instead used the wand that they had. He'd moved it over Kelly's body where he knew it would cause the most pleasure. His nipples first, then down to his cock. He'd left it on high watching Kelly arch off the bed as if he was cumming. It was a dry orgasm he'd given him, but it wasn't the only one. He had done it again just seconds ago, pressing the wand just under Kelly's balls. 

"Matt, please. I'm sorry. Just let me cum already." Kelly said trying to catch his breath. 

He'd been waiting for Matt's punishment, but should have known he'd go this route of denying him. Matt loved doing that as a way of punishing him. Give him what he wanted most and then stop right before he got it. Kelly turned his head looking at Matt before the wand came back against his body. This time it was resting on top of the end of the plug that was in his ass. Matt smiled turning the button on the controller on for the plug and cock ring letting them go to the highest setting. He knew what that pleasure felt like his self because Kelly had given it to him many times.

Matt got on the bed after a moment pulling the plug free. He covered Kelly's mouth with his own before sliding the wand into him. It was longer and thicker than the plug. Kelly's legs came up around his waist pulling him down causing him to lose his balance. He was flat against his husband's body. He moaned into the kiss which caused him to open his mouth. Kelly's tongue went after his in that moment. Kelly might couldn't use his arms, to pin him down, but his legs weren't lacking in strength. 

If Kelly could have flipped them over he would have in that moment. However, when they needed air Matt quickly found his freedom. The kisses had been wonderful though. He loved that mouth not only on his, but on other body parts. Matt turned the controller down to one instead of off. He stripped his clothes off finally before getting back on the bed. He pushed Kelly's legs up spreading them open so he could see better. The wand he pulled free after a quick turn up right against Kelly's prostate. 

"You just keep being bad don't you?" Matt said not needing an answer because it wasn't a question. 

"Matt." Kelly groaned out which turned to a gasp when Matt's tongue shoved right into him. 

He wished he could get a hold of Matt right now, but he couldn't. He let his head fall back against the pillow crying out. Matt drilling his ass with his tongue as far as it would go. Matt nipped at him too not giving him a moment of peace altering between those things. He wished Matt's tongue could go farther in, but it wasn't possible. Though Matt didn't let him down using his fingers instead that were nice and slicked up. 

Matt watched Kelly's body knowing he was tearing him apart with the pleasure he was giving him. It was something he loved doing at times too because most of the time he was the one being undone like this. He pushed his fingers forward curling them up just shy of hitting Kelly's prostate the first couple of times. Then he went full on getting a loud shout of his name as he nailed it. He moved up Kelly's body, but didn't free his fingers. He captured his left nipple sucking at it before biting down and tugging. He didn't let the right be left out either. All the while his fingers moved like his cock would. 

Kelly pleaded and begged Matt for release as he felt it getting closer. The sounds he was making where turning from Matt's name and pleads in sentences into grunts. Matt still denied him the physical release taking him over the edge of another dry release. His eyes shut tight as little dots danced around behind his eyes. He lost count if that was three or four times he'd cum. He was panting in short breaths letting out a groan when Matt's fingers came free of his ass. 

"Not fair." Kelly said once he could find words. "I never made you wait this long." He panted.

"Are you kidding me? Twenty four hours I had to wait once with a plug and a cock ring on me before you'd fuck me. The second we walked in the apartment I was over the couch. Shay was right behind you, but you didn't care. You jerked my pants down and fucked me right there. She threatened to kill us both when she came downstairs later that day." Matt said getting them both to laugh.

"Ha, like we hadn't walked in with one her girlfriends and her going at it." Kelly joked back. "Now, please fuck me already with your dick, no cock ring either." He requested hoping Matt would give in. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Liar, I should have known what you were doing. It had just been a really long time since we'd had to go this route with someone so hell bent on one of us." Matt shot back, but he took hold of the cock ring pulling it free of Kelly's cock. 

Kelly moaned as Matt's hand wrapped around him moving up and down. Pre-cum leaking as if he was cumming now the way Matt's hand was moving. He pulled against the belt that was holding his hands wanting to touch Matt, but he couldn't get free of it. Matt's hand twisted and turned as it went up and down. The friction from only the pre-cum was causing a slight ache with the pleasure being inflicted. However, after another twist Matt pulled his hand back coating it with lube before jerking Kelly even faster. His other hand fondling at his husband's balls before sliding backwards to his hole. 

Matt kept it up not altering for one moment until he knew Kelly was about to cum. He pulled back not letting him get what he wanted letting his body calm down. Kelly let out a frustrated growl trying again to free his self. While Matt watched him he took hold of the lube slicking his cock up before lining himself up with Kelly. He leaned down kissing him putting everything into the kiss as he sank into the man he loved. He'd moved Kelly's legs up to his shoulders which were holding onto him as best they could. He didn't stop until he was all the way in which was when he pulled free of the kiss too. 

"You were bad even if you wanted me to claim you. So now that we're alone, I can really claim you." Matt said before he pulled back thrusting back into Kelly in slam home.

Kelly's body bowed up crying out Matt's name as Matt did just what he said he would. He didn't stop either and Kelly didn't want him to. He loved it when Matt fucked him without a pausing second. It didn't hurt, his ass was lose enough to take it, but might ache later. He kept telling Matt to go faster, fuck him harder, which he did. Matt groaned when Kelly started moving against him best he could. However, after a few moved he held his hips so he couldn't move. He plowed into his husband without mercy knowing he wouldn't hurt him. He'd had enough lube and the sounds coming from Kelly weren't pain. 

It was a good thing they'd sound proofed the room when they started dating too. Matt let his own grunts and groans out between their kisses. He kept hitting Kelly's prostate with his cock not letting up even when they were both right there. He saw the change in Kelly's face, knew he was cumming and pulled back only to thrust right back in that much sharper. Kelly let out a shout of his name a second before he was coating their bodies with cum. Matt was right there with him too soaking the inside of Kelly's ass with ropes of hot cum. Every one of them a direct hit against Kelly's prostate. 

~MK KM~

Matt pulled free before he finished cumming taking hold of his cock and jerking it while covering Kelly in his cum. He let out a shout as it started getting sensitive, but didn't stop what he was doing. He had it from Kelly's face all the way down to his cock as another orgasm ripped through him he wasn't expecting. He had to let go then, but he erupted on Kelly covering him even more before he managed to get his cock in his husband's mouth making him drink the rest down. Kelly sucked him like the only person that had ever been able to make it feel like it did now. He undid the belt restraint as well finding his self being lifted up and laid down on his back as Kelly kept sucking. Not once did he break contact and Matt gripped the bed letting out a scream of Kelly's name as his body shook in pleasure. It was like his brains were being sucked out through his dick. Three in a row this quick wasn't something that happened much in their lives lately. However, it was right now and he shut his eyes as lights started dancing in his vision. 

Kelly grinned pulling free of Matt's cock crawling up his body depositing the last of his cum into his mouth. Some of it escaped sliding down Matt's face since he'd held so much in. He wasn't done though because he wanted his turn with Matt. His cock was still hard even after he'd cum, it hadn't been enough though. All those dry orgasms had him pent up needing a larger release. He watched as Matt came back to the present all the while he was stretching him with his lubed fingers. 

"My turn, baby." Kelly said once Matt opened his eyes. Those blue eyes looking back into his own and he smiled filling Matt with one push forward.

Matt moaned locking his arms and legs around Kelly knowing what was coming. He wasn't let down either as Kelly pounded his ass. He didn't give him an ounce of mercy like he hadn't him. He shouted and moaned digging his fingers into Kelly's back before they were pinned down. Kelly moving as quick as he could causing them both to slide. Matt felt his self falling for a second, but he stopped them both from going off the bed when Kelly released his hands and held his hips instead. He had his hands against the floor holding his self up as Kelly still fucked him. It was too good to dare move at the moment, he was so close to cumming and he dared Kelly to stop. It was some kind of wheelbarrow move he'd seen in one of their books, but this was an accident on doing it. They'd done it on purpose once before which Kelly holding him up while doing half a head stand fucking him. 

He doubted he was going to cum again, but Kelly proved Matt wrong when he felt his cock erupting against his stomach, chest, and face. Kelly was drowning his ass in cum as well still drilling him as if he wasn't going to stop. He shouted out when his prostate was nailed each time. Kelly knew what he loved and he always gave it to him. They started slowing down until he felt his entire body back on the bed again. Kelly managing to do it without dislodging his cock. He moaned clenching around his husband not sure if he was going to be able to move. 

"Fuck, I don't think we've had it that good in months." Kelly said before claiming Matt's mouth. He thrust his tongue inside taking hold of Matt's battling it out because Matt wasn't letting him win without a fight. 

"I'm still not happy about her touching you, but you are right on that. I don't think I've cum five times in row since the academy. First night we had sex. I had never done it with a guy and you'd fucked around with five." Matt said moving his hand over Kelly's side. "You said you'd make it up to me for not having experience before. Was the best night of my life besides when we got married." 

"We were so tired the next morning and running ragged from being up all night. We had to do extra everything because of it." Kelly said leaning down kissing Matt slowly this time. "It was worth it because I knew no one would ever get you besides me." He stated smiling at Matt.

"I didn't even know I was going to be your boyfriend for good then. How did you?" Matt asked because he could have easily ditched Kelly after that. They hadn't even said I love you yet, but Kelly always said he knew he'd never get with anyone else. He had never asked how he knew though.

"I saw it in your eyes. Might not have said it with words, but your eyes had it flashing clear as day. I didn't panic knowing you loved me, anyone else I would have bailed. Instead I slept with my arms around you and my dick inside you all night. I wouldn't have gotten tested so we didn't have to use protection for just anyone either. We'd only been on three dates and you handed me that paper. It confused me at first, but Andy said I'd be a moron if I let you go because you gave me test results so you could feel nothing between us." Kelly explained. "Might not have been my first time, but had been with someone I loved." 

"You keep surprising me even after all these years." Matt said smiling before he leaned in close resting his head against Kelly's chest. "Surprises from you are the only ones I will take." He added closing his eyes feeling the need for a nap. 

Kelly tightened his hold on Matt knowing that he never wanted to let him go. He was the best thing that happened to him. He loved surprising Matt with things and he was glad he could do again now. They were still discovering little things about each other even after being married for a little over a decade. He'd repaired the damage that Matt's family had done to him. Matt had made him be a better man, a man he deserved instead of his rebellious sleeping around with anyone kind of guy. He had once thought Matt would only be another person to warm his bed. That changed the second he saw how special Matt really was underneath all the damaged layers. They made each other better into who they were now. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the ending part came from since only planned to make this all hot sex, but hope you liked it. Thanks for reviews and kudos. Hope you enjoyed this sequel that was asked for to Stake Your Claim Sooner by MaFerAmezquita and Pall


End file.
